gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lord Hector Wildhayes/IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ALL FORMER POTCO PLAYERS AND POTC FANS!!!
I've been asked to relay this message from the WarfareCraft committee of friends! :D ''"After a long and thought~out talk with several key friends of mine, I've decided to drop the goal of creating all of these WWII, Civil War, Roman, etc. servers and keep it simple and to what I know how to do. Not only that, but several friends of mine with successful servers have advised me to do this, and personally took great interest in it. At the same time, the theme itself is what defines me, and this community, and it's something that I've been hearing everybody talk about. '' ''The fact is, POTCO's not coming back, at least, not for the time being. However, we can replicate it, and that is exactly what I have decided that I am going to do. Yes, that's right. I am going to create a completely unique and original Pirates of the Caribbean RPG Minecraft Server. Every single block will be shaped to perfection to replicate a perfect POTC~themed universe." '' What will you be able to do on this server? *The archimedes ship mod will play a '''critical '''role on this server, and we will need custom plugin specialists. Players will be able to build, customize, and sail their own ships and engage in battles against other players. *Players will be able to start their own factions/guilds, just like on POTCO, and assemble fleets, make bases, conquer land, etc. *Players will be able to, (just like on POTCO), make their own legend. The difference is, if your ship is in battle, it can literally be completely destroyed via TNT cannon. There's no automatic re~spawn of your ship. Although, you can re~create it. *(More features to be decided on) This is kind~of still an idea, and it's definitely not something I intend to attempt on my own. Although, if I do go through with it, we'll be abandoning WarfareCraft, and all of its properties. It'll be far easier to gather supporters for this cause since we have an entire community full of Ex POTCO fanatics on the wikis, and Facebook. If you're interested, please comment below or message me on Facebook, Pearson FML Wright. I'm looking to get at least 20 dedicated supporters before I really go all in with this. Here's some of the jobs that I'm going to need covered. *Builders *Plugin Specialists *Mod Specialists *Wiki Staff (This doesn't mean you go online once a week. You'd have to be extremely active, Wiki~coding savvy, and be able to keep the Wiki active and constantly full of pages and whatnot.) *Enjin Website Staff (I'm going to need several experts to help make us an amazing website, probably starting off with Enjin though.) *Graphic artists (Basically to make the website look awesome with all of our own original content.) *Recording artists, advertisement purpose photographers. (We're going to need some really good looking stuff to put on our Facebook page; not just some crappy old screenshotted pictures of Minecraft. Someone will need unique software for this.) *Planet Minecraft envoy (Someone to handle all of advertisements and recruiting over on Planet Minecraft to help get the word out. This is extremely important.) (More jobs coming.) So, you get the gist of it. I think this is a great idea. I'd love to see it happen. Let me know what you think! Rate if interested! What do you think would be a good name for the POTC Minecraft Server? PirateCraftMC.net PiratesofTheCaribbeanCraftMC.net PirateMC.net PiratesofTheCaribbeanMC.net (You're free to offer up other names in the comments below.) Category:Blog posts